Must Be Nice
by SlyKitten
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Everyone has graduated after the downfall of Voldemort. What kinds of things will happen now that they are now at University?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: Hey guys, this is my second fic and I'm hoping it will be better than my first. I plan to take more time with one, try to have an interesting plot, so it will take a while for updates. Feel free to leave any comments!

It was a beautiful day in May. The sun was shining above a sparse scattering of fluffy white clouds, the temperature was warm, but not too warm, and birds could be heard in the distance chirping happily amongst the trees at the edge of the forbidden forest. To put in other words, it was the perfect day to celebrate the graduation of the students of the 'Golden Generation'.

The grounds of the Quidditch pitch now were carpeted by beautifully manicured grass instead of the sand that usually inhabited the area. A large stage, on which the students had lined to receive their diplomas just an hour before, could be seen in the middle of the pitch, now empty.

Draco Malfoy stood apart from the mass of students, parents and faculty, leaning on one of the support posts by the Slytherin bleachers. He wasn't much in the mood to celebrate this happy occasion. So many things had occurred in the past year, so many celebrations had occurred; he was just beginning to tire of it all. The only activity that appealed to him at the moment was going home, crawling into his luxurious bed, and falling into a deep slumber, preferably for a few days.

Draco scanned the pitch, noticing how the once divided students now stood mixed, chatting happily as if they had never been separated into different houses. It was funny how a war could change things so drastically in such a short period of time. He smirked slightly; it was funny how _he_ had changed so drastically in such a short period of time. And now that both of his parents were in Azkaban, he, for the first time, had total control over his life. More changes were definitely expected as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do with his life.

His eyes suddenly came across something of interest. There, standing a fair distance away, was the person who kept him sane over the past few months. She was chatting with her parents, happiness flooding her features, something that he had only seen a few times before. Draco watched her for a while, taking in as much as he could, because this was most likely the last time he would ever see her. This thought made him feel infinitely sad, but he tried to push it down, now was not the time for such emotions.

Suddenly her parents moved away seemingly trying to get a closer look at the castle's surrounding landscape before eventually departing to Hogsmeade Station. He watched her standing alone for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should say something, _anything,_ before she left his life forever, but before he could reach a decision she turned slightly and looked directly at him. They gazed at each other for a moment before she smiled the smile that he knew she only smiled for him. She took a few steps towards him before she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Viktor Krum. She was pulled in the opposite direction by her boyfriend and gave him one more glance over her shoulder before she was lost in the crowd.

Draco stared after her until he felt a comforting squeeze on his right shoulder. He looked over and saw Harry Potter standing next to him. Harry gave him a slight nod and turned to look into the crowd as Draco had been doing before. He felt a little better, with Harry standing at his side. He knew now what he needed to do. He had to get over Hermione Granger.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please Review!


	2. UCoW

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to put up another chapter. I'm trying my best to put out at least a little something. Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two and a half years later…

Hermione was bored. She was currently leaning against the glossy white wall of one of the performance studios at The University of Continuing Wizarding Studies. It was times like these when she asked herself why she decided to continue schooling instead of going right into the workforce. But then she remembered that she really needed a time in her young adult life where she could be responsibility free and do whatever she wanted without consequence. In other words, she just needed a time to be a "kid".

At this university she could do just that. They offered any graduate of Hogwarts a free ride, on the condition that they appear in class at least a couple times a semester. No homework needed to be handed in, no exams needed to be taken, just show up to class. This was basically a ploy to keep up attendance levels of non-Hogwarts graduate. Most people figured that if someone who had graduated from such a fine institution as Hogwarts, someone who could start a career at the age of eighteen, could continue their education at U-CoW (a terribly unfortunate nickname for the school), then that was the premier school for them to be. Well that and the fast that they would get to attend school with some famous young wizards.

Hermione's mind wandered while Nina, the incredibly talented, dance choreographer prattled on about something completely insignificant, as was usual at the end of the lesson. She secretly thought that these little "cool down sessions" as Nina liked to call them, were really to have more time to have attention on her. Not that she needed it, most of the guys in the class already fantasized about her. Hermione could see Blaise Zabini on the other side of the room eyeing Nina openly. Sometimes, she could hardly believe that someone as perverted as him could now be one of her closest friends.

Next to Blaise sat Draco Malfoy. She quickly glanced at him and began to study her nails, not liking how she felt as her chest tightened. She didn't understand him. Ever since they had graduated from Hogwarts he had barely said a word to her. He pretty much acted as if he had never met her before or he totally ignored her. She had no idea what she had done to him to make him act this way; they had become close in their final months at school. But when they had seen each other for the first time after arriving at U-CoW he had acted extremely cold to her. After that incident she never approached him again. Even after two years, she couldn't get that sadness to go away every time she saw him, which was unfortunately a great deal. It makes it hard to avoid someone when he happens to be close with some of the people she is close to.

Hermione was suddenly, and gratefully, startled out of her thoughts by her roommate, and good friend, Cecile.

"Hermione, I know you have lovely nails and everything, but Nina has finally finished speaking and I would like to get out of here," Cecile said impatiently.

"Sorry Cecee. My mind just started to wander, you know how it is," Hermione replied while walking with her friend towards the door.

"Yeah, I do, but today she was actually telling us something useful."

"Oh, really?" Hermione was immediately interested. "What was she saying?"

"Just about a month long dance project she's giving up. She wants us to do it in pairs, something about bringing out different emotions through dance."

"Sounds pretty interesting."

"Yeah…" Cecile's voice trailed off as she was distracted by Blaise and Draco waiting in the hallway for them.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," said Blaise as they neared to two boys. "I need to talk to you about something." He pulled her away from Draco and Cecile, leaving the two to talk on their own.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, getting concerned. Blaise sounded very serious, something that he didn't do very often.

Blaise put both of his hands on her shoulders. "I was really upset that you didn't come out with us last night."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you were going to tell me something of importance."

"Harry was there. He said that he misses you"

Hermione's sighed. She hadn't spoken with Harry properly in months. "And was Ron there too?"

Blaise's face hardened. "Yes, the weasel was there as well, but don't let him being around keep you from seeing Harry."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll try to catch up with him soon."

He gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "He'll be happy to know."

"Hey Blaise! I'll just meet you in the lunchroom."

Blaise and Hermione turned to see Draco leaning against the wall impatiently. Cecile must have left to go do something.

"Just give me a minute, man," Blaise replied. He turned to Hermione. "Come over to my apartment after you have dinner tonight, ok?"

Hermione glanced over at Draco now leaning against the wall down the hallway. "I don't know…"

"Forget about Draco. It'll just be the two of us. I figured we could watch a movie and just talk, ok?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. As uneasy as she felt being anywhere near Draco, she couldn't resist when Blaise gave her the sad puppy dog face. It was just one downside of having an extremely attractive best friend.

"I'll be there after dinner."


	3. First interaction

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: I'm soo sorry about the amount of time this took and for the shortness. The real world is kicking my butt right now. But you can thank Craig David for me even putting something here as it was his album that inspired me to write more of my lil' love story. One more thing, to my British readers, this fic will have some songs mentioned and if you could give me some names of British r&b singers or any British singer with songs that might work with this story that would be great. It would be weird if they only used American songs to perform to.

Draco climbed out of the shower and wrapped the nearby hanging towel around his waist. He walked across the bathroom and stood before the foggy mirror, absently wiping a small portion clean with the palm of his hand. Staring hard into the mirror, he studied his reflection.

Damp, tousled blond hair, lightly tanned and clear skin, and clear grayish-blue eyes stared back at him. He didn't have a chiseled face but had boyishly mischievous features that always had his peers wondering if he was up to something deliciously naughty. Draco suddenly smirked at his reflection; he was always up to something naughty in some way.

Draco was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his apartment door being securely shut. He knew Hermione had come over sometime earlier to hang out with Blaise and as a result had pretty much spent the past hour or so locked up in his room. It was a childish thing to do, but he didn't care. Draco had barely said a word to Hermione in about two years; it was pretty much the only way he could get over her.

It had never been Draco's intention to totally cut her out of his life. He had spent the summer after 7th year getting over her by traveling and dating various girls in various countries. By the end of the summer he thought he could just see her as a friend. But when he had seen her his first day at Uni, all bubbly and more gorgeous than ever, he felt like the summer had never happened. All his feelings had suddenly come rushing back to him. But when she started to speak about her summer trip with Victor Krum, it was as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown over his heart. He couldn't let himself go through the pain of loving her again, so he just turned her away.

He sighed and walked to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Draco tried not to think about Hermione too much because if he did, he would just start to miss her all over again. He walked over to his wardrobe closet in order to find an outfit for his date tonight. After rummaging for a few minutes he settled on a pair of stonewashed jeans with a white button-down shirt. Next, he walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Draco picked up a small light-blue box and noticed it was empty. With annoyance he threw the box into the nearby garbage bin.

Draco finished getting all of his things together and left his bedroom. He saw that Blaise's bedroom door was open and that the light was on. Draco figured that the door he heard closing earlier was Hermione leaving so he walked over to Blaise's room.

"Hey Blaise!" Draco yelled walking closer to the door. "Do you have any condoms?"

There were plenty of contraceptive and STD spells and charms that were used in the wizarding world. But Blaise and Draco always felt that you even though you were protected by these you never really know who else a girl has been with. That, and the fact that they were so incredibly conceited and popular that they felt a girl should be something special if they really got to 'feel' them. So they preferred to have an actual physical barrier between themselves and their bedmates.

Draco froze when he finally reached the door. Unfortunately it wasn't Blaise in the room, but Hermione, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. She quickly turned back to the magazine she had been reading.

Draco watched as Hermione's cheeks became slightly flushed and she began to bite on her bottom lip. A strange pleasant feeling swept through his body as he continued to stare at her, but he ignored it.

"Blaise went to the store to buy something," Hermione said quietly, still looking at her magazine. "He keeps his condoms in his top desk drawer. I'll tell him you took some."

All of a sudden another feeling swept through him, but this time it was not remotely pleasant. How would she know where Blaise kept his condoms? Had she slept with him before and seen him take it out? But even then, why would Blaise use a condom if he slept with Hermione?

Draco walked over to the desk as calmly as possible. All he could now think of was being out of Hermione's presence; it was unnerving him as usual. He opened the drawer quickly not even taking the time to smirk at the amount of sexual objects in Blaise's drawer. Draco quickly took a small foil packet from the drawer and walked out of the room silently. Putting the condom in his pocket he left his apartment. He was going to do whatever it took to make that strange feeling go away.


	4. The project

Disclaimer: Same as before

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, its just hard for me to come and write this all down, but I'll try to do better from now on. Thanks to everyone that reviewed my previous chapters. By the way, does anyone know the new address for Zabini was agitated. Actually, he was beyond agitated, and if he could find a word for that, then that is what he would be. Draco had been acting very strangely towards him for the past couple of days. Usually Blaise knew the cause when he was the cause of Draco's bad moods but this happened so suddenly, and so completely out of nowhere, that Blaise couldn't even fathom what he might or might not have done. And now, instead of enjoying his walk to their dance lesson as was usual between the two friends, he was contemplating the cause of his best-friend's foul mood.

Suddenly, Blaise decided that he had had enough. It had been three days of coldness from Draco and he wasn't going to stand for it any longer. He grabbed the blonde's shoulder to indicate him to stop.

"Draco, I want to talk to you for a bit before we get to class."

Draco shrugged off his hand. "Whatever it is can wait until later. I really do not want to be late for class." He started to turn away and continue on the pathway that led to the studio.

Blaise began to get angry and called out to him before he could take more than a few steps away.

"What the fuck, Draco! Just tell me what the hell I did to you so I can just apologize, and we can just get on with our lives."

Draco stopped walking and turned to Blaise with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you on about, Zabini?"

"What am I on about?" Blaise asked incredulously. "You have been a complete git to me the last 4 days. You completely ignore me when I try to speak to you and when you do decide to talk you practically bite my head off. What _is_ wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you are carrying on about. There is nothing wrong, at least not with _me_."

"Oh, so you've been acting like a premenstrual woman for the hell of it?"

Draco let out an exasperated sigh. "Just _leave_ it, Blaise."

"No I will not leave it. I refuse to be treated like this any longer!" Blaise was practically stamping his foot like a small child who didn't get his way. And Blaise always had his way; no if, ands, or buts. That was just how it was and he wasn't about to let Draco's moodiness change that.

A small smile could now be seen on Draco's face. "I seem to remember a time when you allowed me to brood in peace. In fact, I believe it was a great source of amusement to you."

Blaise felt a small wave of relief; it was good when Draco started to get into a teasing mood. It meant that a storm was about to pass. "Yes," Blaise replied. "But that was when it wasn't directed at me."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Blaise, I just had a really long couple of days. I did a lot of thinking and it really didn't do anything to put me in a good mood. I just have a lot on my mind."

Blaise studied him for a moment. It didn't look as if he was lying, and after knowing Draco for such a long time, he would know in a heartbeat if he was intentionally lying to him. He decided to accept his explanation.

"Anything I can help you with?" He didn't like Draco going through tough times by himself. In the past he was known to do some stupid things when he had no one to talk to. Like when he became a Death Eater back in their sixth year at Hogwarts, but Blaise didn't want to think about that at the moment. "I'd rather you talk to me if something big is going on than you trying to deal with it by yourself."

He saw Draco's eyes momentarily flicker towards the black bandana covering the small portion of his left forearm. It seemed as if he had understood Blaise's underlying meaning. Draco then rolled his eyes and smirked at him.

"Blaise, it's fine. Really, it is just me being stupid, so I apologize for acting like such a git." He suddenly began to laugh.

"I don't know what is so funny about you acting like a jerk," Blaise said, smiling slightly. It had always amused him how Draco could alter his emotions in a matter of seconds. Though, at times it could be extremely disturbing and irritating.

"We are standing here like a couple of females talking about my feelings. I'm just glad no one is close enough to hear what we are talking." He looked over at a couple of girls that were eyeing them from a few meters away and gave them a small smirk and a wink.

It was now Blaise's turn to roll eyes. It was just too easy to get girls at this school and it wasn't because they were extremely handsome or because they had participated in the biggest war of their time, though those were big pluses to the female population at U-CoW. It was because they were members of that was known here as 'The Houses'. The Houses were similar to muggle co-ed fraternities with the exception that there was no pledging and it was exclusive to Hogwarts graduates. There were four Houses, the same as at Hogwarts, Snakes, relating to the Slytherins, Griffins, relating to the Gryffindors, Ravens, relating to the Ravenclaws, and… Blaise honestly didn't know what the former Hufflepuffs were names; Huffs or Puffs maybe? Both sounded like stupid names to him. And did any Hufflepuffs even attend this university? What the hell _is_ a Hufflepuff anyway, he wondered.

Blaise suddenly realized that Draco was looking at him strangely. He must've been thinking for much longer than he thought.

"Come on, then. Let's get to class." Blaise began to walk towards the building again, ignoring the look that Draco was sending him.

When Blaise and Draco reached the studio they were pretty much the last students to arrive. When they had settled themselves into their favorite spot on the floor against the wall, he turned to listen to Nina as she began to go more into detail about their upcoming assignment.

Blaise had to admit that Nina was looking deliciously delectable in her form fitting outfit. It was a shame that he had no interest in older women and even less interest in dating his instructors. Though, he did enjoy their friendly banter and the fact that he seemed to be her favorite student.

He turned to Draco to see if he was admiring their instructor's current attire, but soon realized that he wasn't. Draco was currently discreetly looking at a brown-haired, former Gryffindor out of the corner of his eye. Blaise shook his head. Well now he new the source of Draco's thoughts this past weekend. And how did he know? It was quite simple; Draco hadn't so much as looked at Hermione in over two years. Also, Hermione had mentioned their short interaction from the previous Friday.

Hermione and Draco's relationship was a great mystery to him. Not so long ago Draco was in love with her and Blaise suspected that Hermione had some non-platonic feelings towards him as well. But he wasn't completely sure about that, after all she had been in a serious relationship at the time. Blaise had understood when Draco said he had needed some time to get over her, but now it had been little more than a year Draco claimed to be rid of any romantic feelings for her. So why did not try and reconcile with her?

Blaise looked over at Hermione who was currently sitting diagonally across from him on an adjacent wall next to Cecee. He could definitely see why Draco had been so taken with her, she was absolutely adorable and seemed to get more so as time went by. Blaise smiled to himself as he thought about the many people who believed he was interested in more than a friendship with Hermione. He was as extremely affectionate as he was protective over her so it was easy to see why some people thought that. And though they had done some… _things _together, they would never be anything more than friends.

His eyes drifted over to Cecee who was leaning back against the wall looking like she'd rather be some where else. Blaise smiled, he knew how much she hated listening to Nina speak unless it was something dance related. As he continued to study her he thought about how beautiful she was. She had the most beautiful grey eyes that contrasted nicely with her caramel complexion, the same skin tone that he had. Her wavy, dark brown hair was shoulder length and she had a lovely voice that had a soft island twinge to it from when she lived in the Caribbean as a child.

Looking at her next to Hermione he wondered how two such wonderful girls could be such close friends with someone as arrogant as he. Then he noticed that she had just stuck her tongue out at him and was now smirking at him. Oh yeah, she was more like him than he thought.

"Alright everyone, that's about everything you need to know for the project. If you have any questions please come and talk to me before I tell you your partners. After that we can make it a short class and you can all leave after meeting with your respective partners." Nina was now saying.

Blaise saw this as his chance. He stood up and walked over Nina, smiling when she noticed him approaching.

"I know I'm in trouble when Blaise Zabini comes to ask a question." She teased with a toothy smile.

"You know me too well, Nina. But I actually wanted to ask you a favor."

Nina laughed. "No, Blaise I will not encourage your playboy ways by pairing you up with your next prey. I am your teacher, not your dating service."

"No, no, Nina. I was just hoping that you could put Draco and Hermione together." He said hopefully.

Nina's face turned thoughtful. "Hmm, I was never under the impression that they cared much for each other."

"Well they do have an interesting history with each other, but I think that they would work brilliantly together."

She seemed lost in thought for a moment. Blaise began to get nervous because she hadn't spoken for a long time. Just when he was about to walk back to his seat defeated she spoke.

"I suppose…" She began softly. "They are two of my more naturally talented students. It would be interesting to see what they could do together. Well, I guess I'll have to change your partner after all."

"You paired me with Hermione?" He asked, completely surprised. She always seemed to pick the worst girls as his partner.

Seeming to know what he was thinking she smiled. "I did. Are you sure you want to give her to Draco?"

Blaise thought for a short moment. He might be passing up the only chance to have a great partner. But this was much more important.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Nina picked up her clipboard and made a few notes on the paper in front of her.

"So who's my partner now?"

She continued studying the paper in front of her and casually said, "Cecile."

Blaise smiled. Working with Cecee would be a dream. He'd been hoping for that opportunity for a long while now. "I could kiss you right now, you know."

Nina laughed. "Save that thought until after you graduate. Now go sit down to I can give everyone their partners."

Blaise returned to his seat next to Draco ignoring his questioning gaze. Nina began calling out the names of the pairs and Blaise watched Hermione closely as her name was paired with Draco's. At first she looked to be in shock. Then as Cecee began to try to get her attention she looked as if she was going to cry. Maybe he had made a mistake asking for them to be put together.

He looked over at Draco who was resting his head against the wall with his eyes closed. His face was completely void of emotion; Blaise had no idea what he was thinking. Blaise looked back towards Hermione and saw that Cecee had left her and was now walking over to him with a bewildered look on her face.

"Hey Blaise," she said softly when she reached him. She looked over at Draco. "Draco, are you alright?"

Draco stood up and gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he left the pair to go walk towards Hermione.

Blaise watched as he crouched in front of Hermione and began speaking in low tones.

"I hope this doesn't turn out badly." Cecee whispered as she too watched the pair.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Cecee

Cecile Carter was a very realistic person. She knew she was a very attractive girl. Saying it didn't make her a conceited person, it was just how it was. Why should she deny it? Men fell over themselves to land a date with her. She didn't have to do anything to deserve this attention; she didn't go to Hogwarts, and she wasn't famous. She was just Cecee… and she loved it.

It always baffled her when attractive people didn't recognize how good they looked. Like her best female friend Hermione Granger. Hermione was a natural beauty and was totally oblivious to it. Okay, maybe she wasn't completely oblivious but the way she was acting lately one would never know it. Ever since she broke up with that idiot Ronald Weasely she had been moping around like it was all her fault. _She_ was the one that had broken up with _him_ but he had broken her in ways that Cecile couldn't even understand. Hermione was beginning to come into herself but her self confidence still had a ways to go. Ron Weasely would get his one day, she just had to sit and wait.

At the moment Cecee was stretching out her legs in the family room of the apartment she shared with Hermione on campus. She was just finished working out some choreography with Blaise and she was exhausted. Her face broke into a small smile as she thought about Blaise. He was one of the few guys that were immune to her charms. It was just as well, he was one of her closest friends and she didn't want to lose that for anything. It had never been easy for Cecee to make male friends and she was keeping the ones she did manage to make. As she though about the two men in her life her smile broadened. She certainly did well for herself in male friend department. One, in addition to being a student was a full time male model; while the other spent his time being a successful business man.

Cecee was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the apartment door shutting. She turned to see Hermione toss her gym bag in her bedroom and continue towards the couch she was currently stretching near.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that your session with Draco didn't go well," Cecee asked as Hermione lay facedown on the couch.

Hermione turned her head to face her. "I am exhausted, physically and emotionally. He refuses to say more than a few words to me at a time. I don't know if I can do this. I mean, putting together choreography is hard enough but having to choose music and lyrics too, is just crazy. We'll have to work on this everyday just to finish within a month. I don't know why Nina would put us together; she must've known that we couldn't work together!" Hermione looked as if she was going to cry.

Cecee rolled her eyes. Hermione had a tendency to get upset wherever Draco was involved. "Hermione, dear, I think you are being a little dramatic," she said.

"A little dramatic? Do you know what it is like to be speaking to someone and have them only give you one-word, or maybe two, if I'm lucky, answers? And then that is only part of the time! The rest of the time it is as if he isn't even listening to what I'm saying because he won't even answer my questions. But I _know_ he is because he's looking right at me!"

Cecee furrowed her brow. Draco didn't normally act like that, but then Draco and Hermione's relationship wasn't exactly normal. Maybe she would have to have a talk with him for the millionth time. "Maybe he's still angry about what you did to him."

Hermione sat up abruptly on the couch. "Yeah, maybe, expect for the fact that I didn't do shit to him! He was the one to completely cut me out of his life without an explanation or anything!" She leaned back onto the couch resignedly. "I can't believe you are taking his side on this."

Cecee stopped stretching and tucked her legs under her. She hated seeing her friend upset, especially when it was another friend that made her that way. "I don't have enough information to choose sides, Hermione. I mean, what did you do to try and get him to speak to you again?"

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean? I hadn't seen him for months and the first time I see him he turns his back on me. Why should I have done anything? He was acting like an ass and I wasn't going to _beg_ him to talk to me. I just thought he would get over it and move on."

Cecee looked at her for a moment trying to figure out the best way to put what she had to say. "Well it seems to me that you didn't really value his friendship every much if you didn't even care enough to see what was bothering him. Maybe it was for the best."

Hermione jumped up from the couch, eyes filled with anger. "Fuck you Cecile. You know nothing about my friendship with Draco or what's best with me." With that said she stormed into her room and slammed the door.

Cecee sighed running her hands through her hair. Luckily, she wasn't offended by what Hermione said in the least. In the heat of the moment people tend to say things that they didn't mean. This happened between her and Hermione often enough. In a few hours everything would be ok again.

She stood up feeling her back crack a few times. First, she would take a shower and then, she would go talk to Blaise.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
